Princess and the Pirate
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi Tashio, heir to the Tashio lands, was taken one night and no one knows where she went. Except for a certain group of pirates who kidnapped her and are holding her for ransom; too bad that they don't know that this princess was raised to fight, but fight what? And who knew that the innocent princess wasn't all that hard to corrupt?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Princess and the Pirate_**

InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Kagome/Kyoya

Different Universe

I do not own InuYasha, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own the idea.

_Kagome Higurashi Tashio, heir to the Tashio lands was taken one night and no one knows where she went. Except for a certain group of pirates who kidnapped her and are holding her for ransom, too bad that they don't know that this princess was raised to fight, but fight what? And who knew that the innocent princess wasn't all that hard to corrupt?_

**_The Princess and the Pirate_**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" a small green imp yelled as he quickly made his way into the giant room where his Lord and Lady sat dealing with business for the day. The tall and rather stoic man turned his golden eyes onto the imp who fell to his knees and bowed before the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.

"Yes, Jakan? What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a fine white eyebrow. Jakan quickly stood up and looked to the Lady, Rin (a beautiful woman with dark hair and amazing brown eyes) for emotional support. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded, her hand on her husband's rubbing soothing circles.

"W-well… u-umm, you're Lord and Ladyship, i-it would seem like that, umm.."

"Spit it out already, Jakan!" Sesshoumaru growled. Rin gasped as she drew her hand away from his.

"Sesshoumaru, let the imp finish talking-"

"T-the Princess is gone…"

The room was deadly silent, both Rin and Sesshoumaru's stunned faces greeted the imp's and he bowed his head in regret and sorrow.

"What do you mean that the Princess is gone?" Rin's voice spoke up and it lost that light and uplifting feeling as she waited for the lowly servant to speak.

"She has been kidnapped, your Greatness." Jakan replied sorrowfully, waiting for the beating that was sure to come.

"Guards, GUARDS!" Sesshoumaru stood up and roared, thundering footsteps came forth and Jakan backed up close the Rin's feet. "My Daughter has been kidnapped, search her room for clues to who has taken her-"

"-Actually Sesshoumaru-sama, the kidnappers left a note." The imp handed the great Lord the note and Sesshoumaru swiped it from the imp's hands and read over it carefully, his eyes bleeding red.

_"Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, we have your precious heiress, and if you do plan on ever seeing her alive again, you will send one vessel on the full moon of May to specific coordinates. No more, and if you do not show up at all your daughter will die and so will your legacy, it is no secret that your beloved wife isn't fertile anymore and that your no good half-brother is panting over your spot on the throne. _

_You will receive another note and another warning with the coordinates and the ransom. _

_~Ouran Pirates."_

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as his claws pierced the paper, his stripes on his cheeks turning jagged. Rin stood up and moved away from her mate, as well as many other people in the room (Jakan even took to hiding behind Rin's kimono.)


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Princess and the Pirate_**

InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Kagome/Kyoya

Different Universe

I do not own InuYasha, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own the idea.

_Kagome Higurashi Tashio, heir to the Tashio lands was taken one night and no one knows where she went. Except for a certain group of pirates who kidnapped her and are holding her for ransom, too bad that they don't know that this princess was raised to fight, but fight what? And who knew that the innocent princess wasn't all that hard to corrupt?_

**_The Princess and the Pirate_**

Kagome rubbed her wrists together and growled out in anger at this stupid predicament, they honestly couldn't leave her like this for the entirety of the kidnapping! How _dare_ they treat her this way! She bared her teeth in a snarl and growled impressively towards her captor.

The small man 'eeped!' and jumped back from the Princess who screamed at the top of her lungs to unbind her hands this instant, and the pitch made the small man cower and cover his ears. He looked up at the mean lady with tears in his eyes and she only glared at him and bared her teeth at him again, this time sharp canines replacing the flat tips of her teeth as her eyes bleed red and the pupil shrunk.

She was getting royally pissed off.

"Let. Me. Out. Of. Here" She growled at him and he shook his head quickly before scooting back and away from her cage. "Let me out of here!"

"No!" He managed meekly, shrugging up his shoulders to hide his head as she seemed to loom over him (even in a cage.)

"Let me out of here." Her ears were turning pointed and jagged stripes were starting to appear on her cheeks and her nails sharpened.

"N-no."

Her bindings from her wrist came undone and she lunged towards him, he screamed at the top of his lungs and pushed back against the wall, his heart beat in his ears as her sharp talons were trying to get ahold of his shirt and bring him towards certain doom.

"**_LET ME OUT OF HERE!_**"

"Mitsukuni!" A large man yelled out and grabbed up the much smaller male, who clung to him and the key in a death like grip. The much taller man glanced back at the woman in the cage who had tears leaking down her cheeks a pleading look on her face. He turned away and shut the cellar once again and Kagome was alone. She sat back down where she was at before and curled her arms around her knees and buried her head in her sleeping kimono, which did little to keep her warm.

* * *

"Takashi, what was that all about?" One of the twins asked as they were cleaning up the mess that had happened earlier. Takashi, who was holding Mitsukuni, only shook his head and patted the little blonde on the head. Mitsukuni sniffed and threw the key at the twin who fumbled around until he gripped it tightly.

"Hikaru, it's your turn to watch her. I don't ever wanna do that again! She's scary and mean!"

Hikaru, the twin who was actually Kaoru, raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

"Aye, I got it. I'll look after her if you can help finish Hikaru with cleaning."

"Oh, sorry, Kaoru." The redhead shrugged off the apology and went down into the cellar to find it pitch dark.

"Hey, did you guys turn out the candle?" Kaoru asked before stepping down into the cellar and closing the door again. Mitsukuni and Takashi's eyes widened and Mitsukuni gripped Takashi's thick neck.

"H-he's gonna die…"

"He's not going to die." A voice spoke from behind the two. They turned around (well, Mitsukuni was on Takashi's back), to find the second in command, Kyoya. He fixed his glasses and frowned at both of them.

"Find a way to get her under control or we'll have to shoot her and then the bargain is off and we have another body to expose, you understand, don't you?" Kyoya glared at both of them through his glasses and the full moon right behind him didn't deter from his scary and evil posture and demonic personality.

"Y-Yes, of course we understand." Takashi and Mitsukuni spoke at the same time.

"Good, glad we have an understanding." Kyoya turned on his heel and walked away and back up towards the captain. Takashi and Mitsukuni sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Princess and the Pirate_**

InuYasha/ Ouran High School Host Club

Kagome/Kyoya

Different Universe

I do not own InuYasha, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own the idea.

_Kagome Higurashi Tashio, heir to the Tashio lands was taken one night and no one knows where she went. Except for a certain group of pirates who kidnapped her and are holding her for ransom, too bad that they don't know that this princess was raised to fight, but fight what? And who knew that the innocent princess wasn't all that hard to corrupt?_

**_The Princess and the Pirate_**

Kaoru sat in front of Kagome's cage and Kagome sat in front of him, tears still stained on her cheeks but otherwise calm. He moved a black piece and Kagome reached through the bars and moved a white piece, this continued for a while and Kagome's eyes lit up slightly when it turned out she won the simple game of _go_.

"Hey, look at that! Congrats- aw man, that means even the prisoner is better than me." The red head pouted before clearing the board and setting it up again. Kagome gave a humorless chuckle as she watched the pirate set the board game up.

"Do you not know how to play?" She asked meekly. Kaoru looked up at her and shook his head.

"No, not really, just the basics but I'm not good with strategies. That's why I'm Boatswain."

"B-boatswain?" Kagome murmured. Kaoru nodded and grinned.

"Ha, yeah. I'm in charge of keeping the ship in shape, looking after the sails, making sure the rope isn't too frayed and needed to be replaced. I actually lead a small group of us when we get onto shore to look for supplies to fix up the ship and bring back food and medical supplies, I also make sure the anchor is raised and lowered correctly." He grinned and puffed out his chest proudly. Kagome's eyes widened as she tapped her chin.

"Well… Who else is there?" Kagome asked timidly. Kaoru didn't answer as he waited for her to make her move on the board game; she sighed and moved her pieces.

"Tell me what it's like to have a family." Kaoru spoke up suddenly, Kagome blinked her surprise as she looked to the male who seemed to be close to her age, his red bangs hid his golden eyes but she didn't miss the frown on his face.

"Oh… They get on your nerves sometimes, but they look out for you. They have high expectations for you but they accept whatever path you chose. Wine is thicker than water, and blood is thicker than wine. You can pick and choose who you associate with but you can't choose your family, you're stuck with them forever and you have to live with them, they are important and can help you decide along your life." She spoke quietly and they continued their game as she spoke. She placed a piece down before looking up at him, she didn't remove her hand.

"Do you have a family, Kaoru?" she asked softly. Kaoru was quiet but he nodded.

"Yeah…" his voice seemed tired and he looked up at her with a soft smile. "Hikaru, he's my older twin brother. He's a Cooper, someone who takes care of the wooden barrels. I know it isn't a glorious job but they are worth a lot of money. He's the only family I have left. "

Kagome's smile softened slightly as she patted his hand.

"It's your turn."

"Thanks." He gave a lopsided smile before moving his own piece. "There's Tamaki, he's the captain. Kyoya is the Quartermaster and our Navigator-"Kaoru looked over his shoulder towards the door leading out to the main deck before whispering lowly to her "-he's nicknamed the Low-Tolerance-Demon. We can't get away with anything without Kyoya barking our ears off." He sighed dramatically as they continued to play the game.

"Mitsukuni, the little blonde that was in here before, is the Master Gunner, he taught us all how to use, aim, and shoot confidently with the canons and our rifles, not to mention pistols. There's also Takashi, the big guy who took Mitsukuni out of here, he's the carpenter and he helps me out with repairing the ship and making sure that everything is in order for battle."

Kaoru and Kagome let his words sink in as they continued to play their game.

"Then lastly there's Haruhi, the only other girl on the ship and she's the cook and our doctor. I know what you're thinking, the only woman on a ship of all men, she must be a whore- well, she's not. She's nice and understanding and too flat chested and straight as a stick. For the longest time she tricked us and we thought she was actually a he." Kaoru sighed.

Kagome gave a slight giggle before a soft sneeze, she shivered in her cage.

"Do I have to stay down here for the remainder of the trip?" Kaoru shrugged off his shirt and gave it to her. Her nose crinkled and her eyes watered from the stench, she gave it back to him.

"Heh, sorry. Every time we go to land we have… friends, who let us sneak into their homes or pubs and use the baths there to wash up." He pulled the shirt back on over his head. "And for the remainder of the trip, I have no idea. But I'll be sure to come down every night and play go with you." He gave a toothy smile and Kagome's heart squeezed.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"Anytime, Kagome… Now, tell me what it's like to be rich." He seemed eager and his eyes pleading. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat.

* * *

Up above Hikaru stopped talking to Haruhi, who decided to help him clean, and they both looked towards the cellar where a light and airy laugh seemed to come from, soon followed by Kaoru's own laugh. Hikaru and Haruhi shared a curious look with each other.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay another chapter! Hope you enjoy this :) Oh, there's a poll on my profile and It'd mean a lot to me if you all went over there real quick and voted, it's a poll for the next couple I feature in a new story idea I have and I hope you all vote so I can get started on it! And please review too :D **_


End file.
